This invention relates to connectors having cable terminated thereon and in particular to a cable terminating cover retention system in which an initial and final interference fit retention is obtained by different surfaces of the same feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,093 discloses a three member solderless connector for multiple conductor flat cable having a base, a body and a cap. Circular pegs extending from the cap are aligned with and forced into circularly cross-sectional channels in the body. The circularly cross-sectional channels pass through the body and are slightly constricted toward their midpoints to provide a retentative force fit securing the cap to the body and securing insulation piercing contacts within cavities in the body. Eliptically cross-sectional pins extend above the ends of the base, which are aligned with and are forced into eliptically shaped channels in the body. The eliptically shaped channels are adjacent the circularly shaped channels in the body. The eliptically shaped channels pass through the body and are slightly constricted toward their midpoints to provide a retentative force fit securing the base to the body with the terminated cable therebetween.
It would be desirable to have a cable terminating and cover retention system that would terminate two rows of conductors simultaneously with the retention system space requirements minimized.